


Всё дело в выборе

by chubush



Category: A Farce to Be Reckoned With - Roger Zelazny & Robert Sheckley
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У экс-ведьмы Илит уже третью группу ангелочков не было проколов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё дело в выборе

Илит горячо ратовала за религиозное просвещение юношества. Когда она перешла в воспитательную службу, то позаботилась, чтобы у её подопечных было вдоволь экскурсий. Помимо образовательной пользы они отнимали у шалопаев время на всякие каверзы. Конечно, оставались те, кому ничего не мешало. Илит ласково улыбнулась, глядя на своих ангелочков. Уж её-то, в отличие от остальных ангелов, было не провести. Сейчас она была на стороне добра, но её славное прошлое — когда-то Илит была ведьмой не из последних — помогало в таких сложных вопросах, как воспитание молодёжи.

Илит подготовила для группы ангелочков экскурсию по знаменитым святым местам Англии. Эта экскурсия входила в курс религиозного образования, но имела интересные педагогические особенности, о которых начальству было знать не обязательно.

Провожающий ангел умилялся, глядя на малышей. Ангелочки были все на одно лицо: невинные глаза, вздёрнутые носики, белокурые локоны. Их крылышки, еще в младенческом пушку, были надежно спрятаны под нежно-розовые дорожные плащи. Илит передёрнуло от сюсюканья взрослого. Она подумала, что большинству ангелов нельзя позволять учить детей. Ангелы считали невинное лицо признаком добра. Дети легко садились им на шею и вырастали с твёрдым убеждением, что могут обмануть любого. От этого уже рукой подать до зла. Специально обученные демоны-вербовщики с удовольствием убеждали бывших ангелов, что их таланты обретут особую силу и красоту на службе силам зла. Да и те ангелочки, что оставались на стороне добра, были неистово праведны и считали всех отличавшихся злом.

Перед отправкой Илит ещё раз пересчитала ангелочков. Двенадцать. Всё верно. В путь!

* * *

Если и спускаться с Небес на маленькое уютное кладбище под Йорком в Англии, то в конце мая, когда светит весеннее солнце, а на ветках чирикает птичья мелочь. Экскурсия начиналась со знаменитого своими захоронениями Поля Мучеников. Следуя своим правилам, Илит отпустила ангелочков самостоятельно его изучать. Радостные ангелочки разбежались по кладбищу и тут же перессорились. От их пронзительных елейных голосов звенело в ушах. Они спорили, кто главнее: Анна Радетельная или Ательстан Медоточивый. Илит только смеялась в ответ на требования их рассудить. Ангелочки вздыхали и убегали дальше рассматривать надгробия. Они отлично знали, что не вспомнившееся придётся не раз повторить на уроках.

Илит пригрелась на солнышке и почти задремала, когда из клубов желтого дыма появился невысокий рыжий демон в черном плаще. Разговор со старым знакомым приятно взбодрил. К тому же Аззи повёл её беседовать на морской берег. Плеск волны, пальмы, заходящее солнце...

Чувствуя грядущее нарушение спокойствия, Илит шагнула из иллюзорного пространства обратно на кладбище — и вовремя: ангелочек Эрмита уже почти вцепилась в ухо ангелочку Димитрию. В последний момент они заметили строгий взгляд Илит. После чего Эрмита сделала вид, что любуется незабудкой, а Димитрий увлекся чтением надгробной надписи.

Надо сказать, сначала Димитрий беспокоил Илит. Невозмутимый ангелочек с невинным взглядом честных глаз. Он мог вывести из себя даже таких устойчивых, как Эрмита. Из него бы вышел замечательный демон. И недавно к нему пытался подкатить вербовщик из Ада. Об этом Илит рассказал сам Димитрий, сияя, как медная монетка. По его словам, он спокойно выслушал заманчивое предложение. А потом задал вопрос, почему ведьма Илит сменила сторону, раз там так хорошо. Вербовщик промямлил, что наивную ведьму цинично обманул опытный агент Небес — ангел Бабриэль. Лучше слов демон подобрать не мог. Ангелочек хохотал, когда пересказывал в лицах этот разговор. Теперь Илит была спокойна. Димитрий останется ангелом. Он заставит свой чудесный характер служить добру.

У экс-ведьмы Илит уже третью группу ангелочков не было проколов. Ни один из них не сменит сторону. В этом она была уверена, как и в том, что рано или поздно ей попадётся ангелочек, решивший попытать счастья на стороне зла. Пусть. Прежние воспитатели уходили с этой работы, считая такое обращение своей ошибкой. Но Илит видела в этом замысел Творца, который щедро подарил свободу выбора всем душам.


End file.
